swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Thanv Mayahuel Ikari
Thanv Mayahuel Ikari - znany ze swej skrytości player VRMMORPG. W grze przybiera zazwyczaj nick Yohualtecuhtli lub Yi. = Informacje o Thanvie = ---- Charakter Thanv jest osobą raczej skrytą w sobie, uwielbiającą ciszę i spokój. Jest osobą rozważną i inteligentną, działającą cicho, zgodnie z planem (pod warunkiem, że to on ten plan tworzył). Uważa, że w walce ważniejsza od siły jest strategia, uważa on ją za bardziej przydatną nawet od samych umiejętności. Zwykle ma odmienne zdanie od większości, lubi się wykłócać i przedstawiać swoje zdanie. Zazwyczaj jest pomocny, gdyż widzi w tym pośrednią korzyść, nie jest on ani egoistą, ani altruistą. Ukrywa swoje uczucia miłosne, resztę ujawnia od razu, jeśli jest zdenerwowany - mówi to. Thanv nie należy do gadatliwych, odzywa się, kiedy jest to potrzebne. Szybko wchłania nowe właściwości i umiejętności, przez co zdarza mu się uważać siebie za lepszego od innych.thumb|215px|Jak by tutaj... Drugi charakter Thanva Drugi charakter Thanva, zwany przez niego Xochipilli (z wierzeń azteckich: bogini ekstazy) ujawnia się u niego pod wpływem środków odurzających, np. alkohol. Ikari staje się wtedy bardzo towarzyski i altruistyczny, dużo gada i lubi się bić, uważa siebie za równego innym, zaczyna nienawidzieć ciszy (nawet jak ma kaca jej nie lubi, chyba że Xochipilli przestanie "działać"), ale i tak się wykłóca i manifestuje swoje zdanie. Furia bojowa Zdenerwowany Thanv, gdy jest na haju, wpada w furię bojową (berserker) - staje się maszyną do zabijania, thumb|288px|To się dzieje, gdy wkurzysz Thanvaktokolwiek zagra mu na nerwach ma małe szanse na przeżycie. Ikari staje się wtedy podły i wyjątkowo nerwowy. Jego oczy stają się wtedy czerwone. Trzeci charakter Thanva Trzeci charakter Thanva (Ixtlilton - z wierzeń azteckich bóg kłótni i uczt) ujawnia się u niego pod wpływem dużej dawki jedzenia, nikt nie wie jak to działa. Ikari podczas Ixtliltonu staje się bardzo kłótliwy, ale pogodny, wszystkie tematy rozmów sprowadza do jedzenia, jak przy Xochipilli zaczyna nie znosić ciszy i staje się towarzyski. Niestety, trzeci charakter Thanva powoduje u niego egoizm oraz zgryźliwość. Ikari popada jednak w niego bardzo rzadko, bo jak on się naje, to po kilkunastu minutach nadal jest głodny. Alternatywny charakter Thanva Thanv, gdy jest i dobrze najedzony, i pod wpływem, zmienia się w duszę towarzystwa, idealnie dopasowuje się do otoczenia w kilka sekund, w krótką chwilę zostaje uznany za równego gościa nawet przez ludzi, którzy go nienawidzili. Efekt jednak jest bardzo krótki (patrz: trzeci charakter), i potem wszystko wraca do drugiego charakteru. Thanv nazywa ten charakter'' Tezcatlipoca (z azteckiego bóg-stwórca). Wygląd Wygląd Thanva w realnym świecie, a w SAO znacznie się różni. Realny świat thumb|Thanv obecniePo prawej stronie - zdjęcie Thanva. W realnym świecie Thanv jest wysoki, zazwyczaj ubiera się w kolorach czarnym i białym, uwielbia styl retro. Ma czarne włosy, czarne oczy, zazwyczaj ma nóż przypięty do spodni; jego kolor oczu zmienia się na czerwony pod wpływem silnego zdenerwowania lub furii bojowej. Sword Art Online W SAO, Thanv ma szare, krótkie włosy, czarne oczy i duży nos, przypomina gościa, który ma z 40 lat. Przypomina typowego profesora szaleńca, brakuje mu tylko okularów. Etymologia imienia i nazwiska Thanv ma na imię tak, jak ma, gdyż jego rodzice połączyli imiona Thor oraz Nanahvuastin, co miało frame|Thanv w SAOsymbolizować siłę (Thor) oraz odwagę (Nanahvuastin). Litera "a" w środku miała symbolizować konflikt; sprzeczność - chodziło o to, by Thanv nie zaprzestawał rozmyślać nad samym sobą. Nazwisko główne (Ikari) Nazwisko Ikari to nazwisko po jego ojcu, który z początku nazywał się Tavarnaki, jednak zmienił swoje nazwisko z powodu tego, iż był on fanatykiem anime Evangelion. W tymże anime, główny bohater przeżywał mocne zmiany, a jego ojciec był stanowczy. Nazwisko bardzo pasuje do charakteru Thanva, który przez swoje życie bardzo się zmienił (patrz: Historia) Nazwisko drugie (Mayahuel) Mayahuel to z mitologii azteckiej bogini agawy (kolczasta roślina). Thanv sam nadał sobie to nazwisko jako przydomek, gdy miał 15 lat. Miało to symbolizować, że on sam ma kolce, i że nie łatwo się przez niego przebić, że ciężko go złamać, lecz gdy się uda - stanie się coś pięknego. Zamiłowanie do wierzeń azteckich Zamiłowanie do azteckich wierzeń u Thanva pojawiło się w wieku 14 lat, po okresie, który on sam nazywa Wielkim Przejściem. Thanv uważa historię i wierzenia Azteków za bardzo interesującą i dającą do myślenia, a najbardziej podoba mu się w nich to, że Aztecy czcili czekoladę, którą on też uwielbia. Zainteresowania Wiele zainteresowań Thanva z dzieciństwa przepadło podczas Wielkiego Przejścia. Baseball frame|Gramy w bejsbola!Po prawej stronie - zdjęcie Thanva grającego w bejsbola. Thanv zaczął grać w baseball mając sześć lat, gra ta pomogła mu przetrwać Wielkie Przejście bez silnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu psychicznym. Jest uważany za jednego z najlepszych pałkarzy w kraju, wiele jego znajomych ceni go za grę w baseballa. Thanv zafascynował się jednak baseballem tak naprawdę podczas samego Wielkiego Przejścia, mając dwanaście lat. Wtedy uznał tą grę za poważny, życiowy sposób na życie. Przerwy w grze Thanv nie grał w baseball przez cztery miesiące, od początku Wielkiego Przejścia (śmierci jego matki) do momentu, którego nikt nie zna - po prostu w danym dniu przypomniał sobie o tejże grze. W pozostałym czasie Thanv grał systematycznie kilka(naście) razy w tygodniu. Fizyka kwantowa Thanv zaczął interesować się kwantami i cząstkami molekularnymi po Wielkim Przejściu, mając czternaście lat.thumb|Coś poszło nie tak. Prócz tego, zaczął on zgłębiać tajniki astronomii, matematyki oraz chemii. Zaczął robić eksperymenty w skali mikro oraz makro, przeprowadzał eksplozje kontrolowane, raz nawet ukradł sprzęt z profesjonalnej pracowni. Sztuki walki w ukryciu Pod sztuki walki w ukryciu, Ikari uważa strzelanie z dalekosiężnej broni palnej (karabiny snajperskie) oraz walkę nożem z ukrycia. Thanv zaczął się bawić snajperkami dopiero w wieku 16 lat, jednak walkę nożem z ukrycia praktykował od dzieciństwa, zwykle używał do ćwiczeń sztucznych, tępych noży lub zabijał zwierzęta, które później były na obiad... Pianino Na pianinie Thanv gra od niedawna, i nie wychodzi mu to za dobrze, na dwie ręce gra najprostsze recitale (Rigoletto) lub inne, proste melodie. Czasem gra na jakiś uroczystościach u swoich znajomych. Moce i umiejętności Thanv ma wiele umiejętności, więc opisane zostały te najważniejsze. Skradanie się Thanv jak nikt inny potrafi się zakraść do ofiary nawet z najlepszym węchem i słuchem, stłumia on swój własny zapach, i porusza się z niewiarygodną ciszą. Zdarzało mu się zakraść do niedźwiedzia bez żadnego wykrycia. Bieg Ikari bardzo szybko biega. Sto metrów daje radę wycisnąć w jedenaście sekund, jego rekordowa prędkość to 33 km/h (nadal ćwiczy).thumb|Thanv ćwiczący za młodu Moc widoku Mimo swojej wady wzroku (0,75 dp krótkowzroczności na oba oczy), Thanv potrafi za pomocą swojej siły woli zobaczyć każdą, dowolną rzecz, pod warunkiem, że znajduje się ona w miejscu, które on kiedyś już widział. Moc promieniowania Podczas badań nad teoriami fizyki kwantowej, nieudany eksperyment "wtłoczył" w rękę Thanva znaczne ilości trytu, który dziwnym sposobem się zneutralizował (nikt nie wie jak). Teraz Thanv może wyrzucać z siebie skierowane w jeden, konkretny cel strumienie promieniowania gamma, by wywoływać u ofiar szybkie efekty popromienności. Thanv używa tej mocy w grze bez żadnych bugów. Co pociągnęło Mayahuela do SAO? Grę polecił mu jego kolega, Stanisław Oswald Byczyński. = Historia Thanva = ---- Młodość (do Wielkiego Przejścia) Dokladna data narodzin Thanva nie jest znana. Wiadome jest, że przy narodzinach Thanva, jego rodzice nie byli jeszcze zamężni, i z początku Thanv miał nazwisko po ojcu (Tavarnaki).thumb|254px|Artystyczna wizja zmian psychicznych Thanva 2-5 lat Chłopak nigdy nie seplenił, nawet mimo braku zębów z początku płynnie wymawiał "r". Thanv nauczył się mówić kilka dni po osiągnięciu dwóch lat, kilka miesięcy później czytał już całe zdania i zapisywał pojedyncze słowa. Mając trzy lata Thanv obliczał już proste działania matematyczne, mówił płynnie nawet łamańce językowe, zapisywał nawet zdania złożone. Zaczynał rozwiązywać zagadki logiczne, często wypytywał się o skomplikowane rzeczy, np. sens życia. Mając pięć lat chłopak potrafił liczyć całki urojone oraz wiedział, co to izotopy. 5-9 lat Thanv w przedszkolu, jak i w szkole strasznie się nudził i zawsze zajmował się czymś innym, a to w coś grał z kolegami, a to robił łamigłówki... W wieku 6 lat zaczął grać w baseball, inne jego pasje nie są znane, gdyż nikt ich nie pamięta, włącznie z Thanvem (powód: Wielkie Przejście). Gdy Thanv miał 9 lat, jego matka została zamordowana przez jego własnego ojca, który kilka dni później trafił za kraty. Rozpoczął się okres w życiu Thanva, zwany Wielkim Przejściem. Wielkie Przejście Thanv miał duży problem z pogodzeniem się z brakiem rodziny - wkońcu urodził się bez dziadków, miał tylko thumb|233px|Przemyślenia nad sensem życiajednego wujka, teraz jeszcze stracił rodziców... Chłopak popadł w depresję oraz schizofrenie - z jednej strony był załamanym psychicznie chłopaczkiem, który nic nie potrafi, z drugiej uważał siebie za kogoś wielkiego. Thanv został wysłany do psychiatryka, gdzie zaczął znów grać w baseball i robić wiele innych rzeczy. Szpital psychiatryczny W psychiatryku Thanv poznał Stacha Oswalda, który później polecił mu SAO. Dobrze się z nim zżył, zaczęli razem ćwiczyć walkę oraz grali razem w baseball, razem dochodzili do zdrowia psychicznego. Thanv zaczął powoli zatracać swoje pierwsze alter ego załamenego psychicznie chłopaka, zaczął brać się za siebie. Depresja u Ikariego zniknęła. W wieku 11 lat Thanv został odesłany do wujka, który - jak się okazało - nie żył. Krótki okres u wujka Widząc ciało zmarłego wuja, który leżał martwy na kanapie, Thanv znów popadł w depresję, osłabiona przez thumb|245px|Stachu Oswaldleczenie w psychiatryku schizofrenia powróciła. Dwa dni później wrócił do psychiatryka, gdzie zdefiniowano u niego osobowość schizoidalną. Znów w psychiatryku Do dwunastych urodzin Thanv nie miał żadnego przyjaciela, odtrącał innych (nawet Stacha, jego dawnego kumpla). W dwunaste urodziny zrozumiał, że przyjaźń jednak jest ważna. Pogodził się ze Stachem, i znów pomagali sobie oni razem dojść do siebie. Po wypisaniu Stacha Stacha Oswalda wypisano z psychiatryka, gdy Thanv miał dwanaście lat. Wtedy to Ikari zrozumiał, że baseball jest jego szansą na przyszłość. Przyjaciele utrzymywali kontakt, z Thanvem było coraz lepiej. Mając trzynaście lat, Thanv poszedł na diagnozę, gdzie nie wykazano osobowości schizoidalnej ani żadnych śladów depresji, tylko znikome ślady schizofrenii. Postanowiono wypisać Ikariego z psychiatryka do jego domu. W domu, samotność. Samotny Thanv przeżył prawie rok w domu, szukając przyjaciół. Skumplował się z Raishem Levenem, nadal thumb|241px|Ukochana Thanvatrzymając dobre stosunki ze Stachem Oswaldem. Mając czternaście lat zakochał się w przyjaciółce, Thaini Avian. Ten punkt uznał za koniec Wielkiego Przejścia. Później... Po Wielkim Przejściu, Thanv zaczął ćwiczyć jeszcze mocniej, wziął się za naukę i... nadal olewał szkołę. W wieku 16 lat zaczął grać w SAO. Stał się skrytobójcą najemnikiem. = Inne = ---- Cytaty ''"Jeśli coś poszło nam nie tak trzy razy, to nie ma tak, że do trzech razy sztuka! Liczmy w binarnym, do jedenastu! A jak za jedenastym się nie uda, to mamy prze..." "I znowu. I znowu. I znowu. Co jest nie tak? DLACZEGO TA STAŁA JEST ZMIENNA?!" "Przyjaźń jest ważna. Hajs też. Ale bez przyjaźni hajsu nie zdobędziesz, więc przyjaźń jest ważniejsza" "Thaini... miłość to coś wielkiego, ogromnego, lecz nadal mniejszego, od Twojego piękna" "No i cały misterny plan poszedł, lulu papa." "Wiesz gdzie poszedł Stachu i dlaczego? Na pole on, bo na parter. Suche, nie?" "A żądłem chcesz?!" "Podrzucasz piłkę, wybijasz. Podrzucasz piłkę, wybijasz. NO ALE ŻEŚ TO " "Lubię koty i duże psy." "Ogarnij się, zanim ja to zrobię..." "A co wzamian? Może być nawet dżem, byle było coś wzamian!" Skille w SAO * Poziom: 65 * HP: 4900thumb|Broń Thanva Ikariego * Broń: Short Sword of Souls * Statystyki wyposażenia ** Jednoręczny miecz: 1000 (MAX) ** Rzucający miecz: 430 ** Obrona: 420 ** Leczenie: 644 ** Ukrywanie się: 1000 (MAX) ** Widzenie w nocy: 1000 (MAX) ** Bieg: 1000 (MAX) ** Rapier: 339 ** Uniki: 442 ** Szybkość: 749 ** Śledzenie: 1000 (MAX) ** Broń palna: 659 Umiejętności jednoręcznego miecza * Silent Kill * Breaking Souls * Two Hits, Making Everyone Dead * One Hit, Making Babies Dead * Devils Song Umiejętności broni palnej * Direct Shoot * One Trigger, One Life * Random fire * Sixty nine deadly shoots Intergalactic Masters Football Online * HP: 42.500 * Tempo: 100.000 (MAX) * Obrona: 85.441 * Drybling: 73.212 * Technika: 100.000 (MAX) * Blok: 73.210 * Prędkość: 100.000 (MAX) * Łapanie: 41.220 * Wytrzymałość: 74.421 * Celność: 77.212 Umiejętności Dodatkowe * Atak: A * Efektywność: A * Neutralność: A Skille * Ball Teleporter - teleportuje piłkę, podając ją do dowolnie wybranej osoby z drużyny. Można użyć tylko raz na dwa dni. * Radiation '- znacznie osłabia jednego z przeciwników aż do końca meczu. Można użyć tylko raz na trzy dni. * '''Polish Power of Wybijanie '- zwiększa moc kopnięcia sześciokrotnie i maksymalizuje celność * 'Neinstein '- przywołuje dwóch gimbusów, którzy drą ryja na przeciwników, dezorientując ich. Działa przez 12 minut. Ciekawostki Nick Thanva w grze, Yohualtecuhtli, oznacza boga ciemności i śmierci. Thanv uważa, iż czas nie istnieje w naszym wymiarze. Jeśli ugotujesz ziemniaki, nie powstaną ci frytki. Nie, to nie to! Jeśli uderzysz Thanva, odda ci mocniej. Trolololo. Thanv często mówi zadzisław albo zadaszenie na tyłek. Relacje Relacje Thanva są różne, i różnie odnoszą się do różnych osób, które też są różne. Thanv ma jednak więcej przyjaciółek, niż przyjaciół. Relacje pozytywne Mówiąc "pozytywne" mam na myśli to, że nie są ze sobą wrogami. Relacje ze Stachem Oswaldem Thanv i Stachu to dobrzy przyjaciele, obaj pozbyli się chorób psychicznych, i ich przyjaźń jest tak dobra, jakby miała trwać na wieki. Często się biją i kłócą, ale to i tak nie przeszkadza. Relacje z Thaini Avian Thanv jest zakochany w Thaini, ta w nim też. Trudno jednak na razie mówić o zakochaniu Avian w Ikarim, gdyż to uczucie bardziej wygląda na chwilowe zauroczenie. Thanv jednak kocha ją bardzo mocno. Parka często się kłóci i bije ze sobą, ale - jak w przypadku Stacha - to nikomu nie przeszkadza. Relacje z rodzicami Rodzice Thanva, jak i cała jego rodzina nie żyją. Relacje z Ravi Tesei Ravi to koleżanka Thanva, często rozmawiają razem na przerwach. Można mówić o przyjaźni. Relacje z Tostem Shelvem Tost Shelv to kolega Thanva, również zakochamy w Thaini. Mimo to, dobrze dogaduje się z Thanvem, zazwyczaj pomagają sobie oni wzajemnie w lekcjach. Relacje z Mają Tanaki Dobrzy znajomi ;-) Relacje z Aleksandrą Taiga Również dobrzy znajomi. Reszta znajomych Wszyscy znajomi, którzy nie zostali wymienieni, są albo postrzegani jako zwykłych kumpli, albo neutralni dla Thanva. Relacje negatywne Mówiąc negatywne mam na myśli "WRÓG. ZABIĆ" :) Relacje z Pawłem Szerokim Paweł to największy wróg Mayahuela, nie znoszą się. Szeroki chce zabić Thanva, ze względu na jego miłość do Thaini. Thanv jednak zazwyczaj daje mu wpie****. Relacje z Vislą Tetri Visla Tetri to drugi wróg Thanva, trochę mniej zawzięty i uparty od Pawła Szerokiego. Mimo to, nienawidzi Mayahuela. Relacje z Ypsthem Raishem Ypsth Raish to nieprzyjaciel Thanva, często się ze sobą biją, Raish lubi go wkurzać i zaczepiać, jednak w trudnych chwilach nieprzyjaciele pocieszają się, prawdopodobnie tylko po to, żeby nie stracić celu do poniżania. Relacje z Dominikiem Thanv średnio przepada za tą osobą, uważa go za trochę głupka, ale ogółem troszkę go lubi. Artykuły poboczne Ujęcie wszystkich informacji oraz artykułów pobocznych w jeden artykuł byłoby nieestetyczne oraz "troszkę" za duże. Powodowałoby to nieczytelność. ''Zwierzaczek': Schrödinger i kałach zwierzaczka Die-By-Cat Rifle'' ''Wirtualny strażnik: Ichcuina'' ''Broń: Short Sword of Souls '' ''Taktyki bitewne: Taktyki bitewne Thanva Ikariego'' ''Broń do walki na odległość: Thanv-bomb '' ''Zbroja w SAO': Armor of Yohualticitl '' 'Broń używana w realnym świecie':'' 'Miecz traktatu wasalnego Galeria zryjto.jpeg|Masz tą puszkę, Stachu. zliscia.jpeg| A z liścia, cioto, nie chcesz? zaprawde.jpeg|To do roboty, cioty. zmara.jpeg|i weź się nie zabujaj, no... zzzz.jpeg|Tu hoduję arbuzy. Chcesz jednym w ryj? zbadumtss.jpg| zkopalawdupala.jpeg|Z kopala w dupala chcesz? zmara2.JPG|Z koleżanką. znowkopal.jpeg|Znowu chcesz kopa w zadzisław? Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:KutaVifon